SI o NO…El gran dilema de la vida adolescente!
by freewritter007
Summary: El presente relato es una mezcla entre el Comics y la serie televisiva de "Green Arrow"...Roy es adoptado por Oliver Queen y su nueva vida trae el combo incluído de nuevos amigos y grandes complicaciones. Advertencia: Contiene spanking paternal/disciplina en un adolescente.
1. Chapter 1

N/A: El presente relato es una mezcla entre el Comics y la serie televisiva "Green Arrow (Flecha verde)". Aclaro que el contenido de estas páginas son fruto de mi imaginación y los personajes mostrados en la historia son propiedad de sus respectivos autores y sólo los utilizo con fines de diversión.

No pretendo con esto infringir ninguna ley de copyright ni obtener ninguna ganancia económica.

Todas mis historias contienen Spanking paternal. Si no le gusta, pues ustedes ya saben…

**Les confieso que no esperaba escribir este Fic y si la idea nació en mi mente, fue culpa de konohaflameninja, quien por cierto, escribe una gran historia titulada: Young Justice Summer Proyect. Si desean leerla, la recomiendo.**

**Gracias a todos, solo son dos capítulos, pero espero de corazón que lo disfruten!..**

…

"**SI" o "NO"…El gran dilema de la vida adolescente!**

Roy descansaba sentado placenteramente sobre una de las bancas del patio trasero del colegio. Tuvo la suerte de disfrutar de un par de horas libres esa mañana ya que su maestro de química comió algo en mal estado y terminó vomitando por todo el piso del salón…Una escena que según Roy, fue absolutamente asquerosa y al mismo tiempo, absolutamente genial!...

Hace casi un año que llegó a la cuidad y llevaba apenas cuatro meses "estudiando" en ese instituto. Obviamente, él no quería asistir, pero en palabras de su nuevo mentor, el gran "Oliver Jonas Queen", ese era el lugar donde asistían los adolescentes, más finos, ricos y educados, es decir "LO MEJOR DE LO MEJOR" de Star city …aunque por cosas del destino, Roy, solo se había cruzado con "LO PEOR DE LO PEOR", así que con tan solo 14 años de edad, sus conocimientos en todo tipo de drogas y alucinantes caseros eran casi de un nivel superior.

A pesar de sus nuevas adicciones, Roy sabía mantener las apariencias, sobretodo porque cuando su Tutor se enojaba lo castigaba sin salir de casa y sin misiones de ningún tipo…y la compañía de sus amigos de la liga, era la única diversión "sana" que le quedaba y la razón que le impedía hundirse en el mundo de la heroína por completo.

Ahí, en el monte justicia, todos lo trataban como a su igual, como a su compañero de misiones, como a su amigo…ahí el era "Red Arrow" y no simplemente "Roy" un recogido por caridad. Su carácter siempre fue bastante evasivo pero Wally se había ganado en poco tiempo su amistad…Vale que siempre lo metía en líos gordos eso no lo podía negar, pero también se divertían a lo grande…por lo menos hasta que los descubrían.

Roy se reía recordando la última de sus bromas mientras se tiraba panza arriba en aquella banca de madera como si estuviera en plena playa, disfrutando del sol y con los audífonos puestos escuchando algo de música….planeaba tener un día simple, relajado y perfecto hasta que….

_-Psss…Psss…Roy!…Psss…Psss_

Roy tenía buen oído y se retiró los audífonos al escuchar que alguien lo llamaba…**-¿Uh? **

_-Psss….hey Roy!...psss…_

**-¿Quién anda ahí?**

_-Hey amigo, aquí abajo… soy yo!..._La voz susurraba entre los arbustos que estaban tras la banca.

**-¿Wally?**

_-Ssssssssssss…no hables tan alto que nos van a descubrir!_

_**-¿A descubrir?...**_Roy se puso en atento, volteando su cabeza hacia todo lados, pero al parecer estaban solos.._**Pero ¿De quién nos estamos escondiendo?**_

_-Shhhhhhh…eso no es lo importante ahora!...de verdad Roy que a veces haces preguntas muy tontas!..._

**-Tienes razón, lo que debo preguntarte es qué carajos te fumaste!...Sal de ahí Wally y ven a sentarte conmigo, esta rola esta buenísima!**

_-Escucha!...no tengo tiempo para escuchar nada!...lo único que quiero es que me prometas algo_

_-_**¿Algo?...uhmm…¿Cómo qué?**

-_Prométeme que dirás que "si"_

**-¿Si?...**

_-Exacto!...pero intenta decirlo con un poco más de seguridad._

**-Espera…Espera…que no te sigo!...**

_-Hay pero si solo es una palabrita quieres que te la escriba en un papel para que la recuerdes?!_

**-Idiota,****lo que no entiendo es…**

_-Tú solo di que si!_

**-¿En qué lío te metiste ahora?**

_-Pues no lo sé…_

**-Y ¿Cuál es la pregunta a la que debo responder que si?…**

_-Ahh…eso tampoco lo sé…_

**-Olvídalo Wally, mejor vete a otro lado a que se te baje lo que fumaste.**

-_Hey!...me ofendes que yo ni siquiera sé donde venden eso…_Wally irguió un poquitito su cuerpo y entrecerrando los ojos preguntó_…¿Tú si lo sabes, verdad?...¿Lo has probado?_

Más que probarlas, Roy ya tenía carnet de cliente frecuente, pero obviamente reaccionó ofendido**…¿Qué yo qué?¿Cómo se te ocurre?..Yo tampoco sé nada, y además, te crees de la división antinarcóticos o qué?!...**Gritóintentando alejarse del lugar con aire herido y despechado.

_-Rooooyyyyy!...Lo siento, es que estoy nervioso, No te vayas que tú eres mi amigo y no puedes abandonarme ahora, los amigos nunca se abandonan._

**-Si se abandonan cuando están hablando puras idioteces, caray Wally que hoy te superaste a ti mismo!**

_-Esta bien, mira…voy a explicarte, Pero necesito que me prometas que dirás que Sí. _

_**-**_** ¡No!**

_-¡ROY!_

**-¡No, no y no!**

_-Me la debes!...yo te he cubierto muchas veces con Oliver!..._

Y esa declaración era la pura verdad. Por lo menos una vez a la semana, Wally casualmente llamaba a Oliver pidiendo permiso para ir a un partido, o al cine con Roy…pero en realidad, se separaban y mientras Wally se iba de pinta, Roy iba a visitar a su novia, una chica mayor que lo tenía bien enamorado…o eso era lo que Wally creía.

**-¿Me estás sacando en cara los favores?**

_-No, pero es que ahora es tu deber ayudarme con el tío Barry…Vamos Roy ayúdame!_

**-O sea que necesitas que te sirva de coartada…¿Es eso?**

_-Exacto!..._

_**-**_**está bien, dime que tengo que decir..**

_-Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiii…tienes que decir que Siiiiiiiiiii!...llevo ratos explicándotelo!_

**-Bien Wally…a ver si entendí…Tu tío me va a preguntar algo y yo debo responderle que sí?**

_-¡NO!_

_-_**Vale, en qué quedamos, es un "Si" o un "NO"?...**

_-Es un sí!...pero el que te va preguntar algo es Oliver!_

**-¿Oliver?...¿Qué diablos tiene que ver en esto?**

_-Mira pon atención a ver si me captas de una vez…hoy por la mañana me desperté muy temprano para hacer mi rutina de ejercicios, ya sabes mantener este cuerpo escultural no es fácil pero…_

**-¡Waaaalyyyy!**

_-Ok, ok, ok…bien el punto es que me topé con que mi tío estaba en la cocina hablando por teléfono con tu padd...es decir con Olliver._

**-¿Y?**

_-Pues que escuché clarito con estás orejas que me lavo todos los días, que mi tío decía: __**"Hazme un favor, pregúntale a Roy**__**y me avisas de inmediato porque si dice que NO, entonces Wally será un chico muy pero muy triste"…**_ mientras narraba la historia, Flashkid se puso serio, colocó una mano en su cintura y otra en su oreja derecha imitando a la perfección la voz de su tío.

_**-**_**Pero…entonces no sabes de qué va todo este lío?**

_-No tengo ni idea compañero pero tienes que ayudarme Roy por favor, por favor, por favor!_

**- pero…pero…¿cómo voy a saber cuál es la maldita pregunta?**

_-Fácil!...te la pasas diciendo que sí a todo lo que Oliver te pregunte durante la tarde!_

**-Ohhhhh wally, estás loco si piensas que…**

_-¡Gracias Roy!...sabía que podía contar contigo, esa es la actitud!..._

Flashkid desapareció de la cancha a la velocidad de un rayo (literalmente hablando) y dejó a Roy con la palabra en la boca…

**-¿Qué?...hey espera, Wallllyyyyyyyyyyy!...Maldición y ahora qué?...**Roy le dio una patada de frustración a la banqueta y comenzó a caminar intentando calmarse un poco**… "tranquilo Roy, esto no puede ser tan difícil solo tienes que decir que Si…Si...Si…Si estoy bien jodido!"...**

….Horas más tarde en la mansión Queen** …**

Roy se encontraba en su habitación esperando que Olliver apareciera para poder cumplir con su misión del día. Pero llevaba una hora sin ver a nadie y casi se quedaba sin uñas de tanto mordérselas por los nervios.

_-"Típico cuando los necesitas no aparecen por ningún lado…ahhh pero cuando quieres que te dejen tranquilo hasta te caen del cielo!"…Uffff mejor voy a buscarlo para acabar con esto de una buena vez._

El chico estaba poniéndose las zapatillas deportivas cuando alguien tocó y la puerta se abrió un poco.

_**-¿Roy?...¿Quieres…**_

**-¡SI!...** gritó emocionado, pero de pronto su cara cambió…**Ahh eres tú…**

**-¿Uh?...**Thea parecía confundida, estaba recostada en el marco de la puerta…**Pero ni siquiera has dejado que termine de preguntar…**

_-__**Ehhh disculpa, ¿Qué deseabas?...**_el adolescente preguntó de muy mal humor…

**-Uy pero que carácter, por lo finge que te alegras de verme…**Ella dijo con sarcasmo incluido.

El chico se removió un poco y sus mejillas se pusieron coloradas…_**"Lo siento tía Thea"…**_se disculpó con sinceridad.

**-Está bien, disculpa aceptada…¿Esperabas a alguien más tesoro?**

_**-Si, a Oliver, ¿está en casa verdad?**_

Roy no parecía tener ningún problema en llamar tia a Thea y casi siempre se mostraba muy caballeroso con la dama…en cambio con Oliver, las cosas eran diferentes.

Desde que el magnate lo había tomado bajo su tutela, hace ocho meses atrás, Roy se había mostrado respetuoso pero muy distante con su mentor. El adolescente pensaba que solo era un trabajo de caridad para el "magnate" y una especie de pasatiempo/obligación para "Green Arrow"…

Con esos pensamientos carcomiéndole el cerebro, resultaba que en la mente del chico, "Thea" era su "tía Thea"…y**…"Oliver Queen"** era "Oliver" en casa **"Green Arrow"** durante las misiones o **"Señor"** cuando estaba hasta el cogote de problemas…. pero jamás de los jamases a Roy se le ocurriría llamarle "Papá"

**-Yo solo vine a preguntar si querías acompañarme al centro comercial, pero si deseas hablar con mi hermano está en su estudio.**

_**-Bien, gracias tía, voy a buscarle…**_gritó y bajó corriendo por escaleras antes de que la mujer le hiciera más preguntas o perdiera el valor de meterse en problemas con su tutor…porque aunque no sabía por dónde le vendría el tiro, todo lo que se relacione con Wally siempre, siempre, siempre terminaba en problemas.

La pocas ocasiones en que Roy había estado confinado en su habitación, se las debía todas a las ocurrencias de Wally…siempre tan rápido para todo, incluso para meterse en problemas y travesuras inimaginables.

Su tutor, no era tan exigente como Batman, tampoco tan permisivo como Barry que siempre le buscaba el lado amable a los desastres, era más bien…como un poco…disimulado, distante y cada que Roy se metió en problemas, lo llevaba al estudio y le tiraba una de sus largas, largas, laaaaargas conferencias sobre la responsabilidad, el respeto, la obediencia y la charla más reciente y por mucha la más ridícula, fue sobre el "Uso adecuado de un sanitario"…

Esta fue la última de sus bromas, Roy y Wally se la habían arreglado para pintar con pintura blanca todos los sanitarios femeninos de la escuela.

Roy sonreía recordando los aterradores gritos de las pobres chicas que cometieron el grave pecado de sentarse en el sanitario recién pintado. La broma se puso divertida…aunque a las mujeres desde luego no les causó gracia y por alguna razón, a Oliver tampoco así que después de la inusual conferencia, lo castigó dos semanas bajo arresto domiciliario.

Eso para Roy fue una sanción muy severa, pero cuando al día siguiente notó que su compinche, apenas y podía sentarse…pues comenzó a dar gracias de que su mentor no estuviera de acuerdo con el castigo físico… Oliver jamás le había puesto un dedo encima, literal, ni para castigarlo ni tampoco para abrazarlo, aunque hubo momentos en los que hubiese preferido una bofetada, en lugar del acostumbrado semblante frío del magnate cuando le regañaba con su habitual frase de: "**Estoy muy decepcionado de ti**"…

Roy suspiró de nuevo y con esto en mente llegó al estudio. La puerta estaba media abierta, pero no se atrevía a entrar…

"_Vamos Roy, sé valiente…solo inventa alguna excusa y entra de una maldita vez!..Cuando el idiota que está dentro te pregunte algo, le dices que "sí"…Un plan fácil y sencillo, ¿Qué puede salir mal?..._

Si Roy tuviera una bola de cristal para sintonizar el futuro, sabría que los eventos que ocurrirían esa tarde, en ese estudio, con ese idiota, cambiarían su vida para siempre. Es una verdadera lástima que no vendan de esos artículos mágicos en los supermercados y que esta escritora, siempre se divierta tanto complicando la vida de los protagonistas…


	2. Chapter 2

_**Nota:**__ sé que les dije que serían solo dos capítulos y lamento no haber podido cumplir con el acuerdo, tengo una fuerte gripa y pues creo que mi cerebro se llenó de medicamentos antigripales y Kleenex, así que no pude terminarlo, les dejo esta corta actualización esperando no deseen matarme luego…en dado caso, espero que me dejen por lo menos publicar el final de la historia antes. Gracias a los que leen mis locuras y me animan a seguir escribiendo, por ellos (y una fuerte tos que no me deja dormir) estoy esta madrugada despierta actualizando este relato…que lo disfruten!_

* * *

Les confieso que para su servidora, describir un personaje como él resulta ser bastante complicado porque sus cualidades y defectos dependen de la persona a quien se me ocurra preguntarle: **"Hey!...¿Qué opinas de Oliver Queen?"**

Por ejemplo, según las opinión femenina de StarCity, Ollie es un hombre…no mejor dicho, es un bombón azucarado, muy fiestero, elegante y por si fuera poco, con más dinero del que podía gastarse en 100 años…si es que llegaba a vivirlos…Uuyyy cómo me gustaría mudarme ya mismo para allá!

Para los pocos miembros de la liga que conocían su identidad, "Oliver Queen" era solo la pantalla que cubría a uno de sus mejores compañeros de lucha contra el crimen.

La familia, bueno, en especial su madre, pensaba que era un hombre con alma de adolescente que disfrutaba demasiado de la vida social en lugar de centrarse en las cosas importantes, como el manejo adecuado de su empresa.

Según las declaraciones dadas por Thea, le caía bien su hermano tal cual era…y lo único que podría reclamarle, era la poca atención que dedicaba a su hijo adoptivo….y ya que lo mencionamos, tengo la curiosidad por saber qué opina Roy de su nuevo tutor, yo nunca se lo he preguntado, aunque sé que Roy admira mucho a Green Arrow …pero si de casualidad lo encontráramos un día en la calle y le preguntamos: _**¡Hey Roy! ¿Crees que Oliver es un buen padre?...**_ quizá nos diga que "Si"…o quizá nos diga que "No"…pero intuyo que pronto lo descubriremos en la conversación que está por suceder a continuación…

"**SI" o "NO"…El gran dilema de la vida adolescente!**

**(Parte II)**

Silencioso y decorado con hermosas pinturas, un amplio escritorio de madera en el centro, un estante con libros en la pared izquierda y una enorme pecera cubriendo la esquina derecha, aquel estudio constituía uno de los lugares más relajantes de toda la mansión Queen.

Era justo por esa razón que cada vez que Oliver sentía deseos de asesinar a su nuevo pupilo, caminaba hacia el estudio y ahí a solas, podía darse el lujo de respirar, gritar e incluso reírse de las travesuras de los muchachos…ahhhh porque nadie podía negar que las bromas de Wally y Roy eran una verdadera obra de arte…lástima que en lugar de felicitar al chico por su creatividad, terminaba regañándolo y castigándolo.

Por desgracia, actualmente, el "santuario de paz" del magante, se había convertido en una zona de batalla y el cuerpo de Oliver se encontraba enterrado entre lo que parecían ser presupuestos, planos, permisos, cartas de recomendación y en resumen, un mar de papeles de la compañía familiar.

En su escritorio no había espacio ni para un minúsculo lápiz. Su madre le había pedido que revisara y aprobara cada proyecto de la empresa para el próximo semestre, un trabajo tedioso y aburrido…pero Oliver no tuvo corazón para decirle que no estaba interesado porque lo que necesitaba era un buen descanso porque iba a salir de "fiesta" por la noche.

Así es que Ollie, como lo llamaban sus amigos, llevaba buen tiempo de su tarde atorado en el estudio esperando la menor excusa para salir huyendo de ahí, por esa razón no había cerrado la puerta con llave, pero parecía que la suerte no estaba de su lado porque durante dos hora completas, nadie se había acercado al lugar… aunque si Oliver fuese más observador, ya habría notado una pequeña nariz asomarse una y otra vez por el marco de la puerta.

**-¿Estás bien Roy?...**

Oliver preguntó sin previo aviso, con voz cansada y su vista dividida entre los reportes y su laptop…Uppsss perdón, al parecer, si había notado a su visitante!.

**-SI!...**El chico gritó desde el otro lado del pasillo con más emoción de la que pretendía…pero algo en su interior le dijo que esa no era la pregunta que tanto había esperado...**Ehhhh…digo…Si Oliver, me siento bien**…añadió con menos ganas.

_**-Ooooook…**_El caballero contestó un poco inseguro y siguió escribiendo en su computadora, dando furtivas miradas hacia la puerta…aquella nariz seguía en el mismo lugar e incluso ahora también podía observar la mitad de un tenis Nike con las agujetas mal amarradas.

_**-¿Quieres preguntarme algo muchacho?...**_Dijo cuando escuchó el noveno suspiro de su pupilo en el pasillo.

_-"¿Si o No?…Vaya dilema!"…__**-NO, NO…digo…**__"Caramba que esto es complicado!"…__**SI…pero NO…**_

Oliver arrugó la frente…**¿En qué quedamos Roy?¿Si o no?**

_**-N…No..No…**_Roy respondió al final titubeando un poco_**…**__¿No se suponía que eras tú el que quería hablar conmigo sobre las estupideces de Wally?..._

Oliver no dijo nada más y retomó su trabajo, había tenido la minúscula esperanza que Roy lo sacara de su misión financiera.

Él y su nuevo pupilo no conversaban mucho que digamos, parecían no tener nada en común, quizá por eso Roy siempre lo evitaba y cuando Ollie entraba por una puerta, Roy salía por la otra y si de casualidad estaba cerrada con llave, pues se escapaba por la ventana, aunque el magnate creía que era algo normal de la adolescencia…pero entonces…si el chico siempre mantenía la distancia_…¿Qué carajos estaba haciendo rondando por el estudio?__**...**_Podría ser que Oliver no tuviera madera de padre, pero esto le parecía muy extraño.

**-** _**Uhmmm…¿Roy?...**__"Esto es raro…muy raro, Roy no se acerca aquí a menos que yo lo llame para regañarlo"_

_**-¿Si?... **__"Vaya hombre, al fin notaste que sigo aquí, si parece que además de idiota eres miope!"_

_**-¿Quieres entrar al estudio?**_... "_Uhmm…no recuerdo haber recibido ninguna llamada de su escuela…uhmm…quizá debo chequear mi celular o revisar mis mensajes"_

**-Ehhh, si…**Una vocecita respondió con tono precavido y esta vez Oliver pudo observar la silueta completa de su pupilo caminar frente a su escritorio.

El caballero esperó unos minutos más pero Roy se mantuvo en silencio y evitaba mirarlo a los ojos.

-**¿Seguro que estas bien muchacho?**..."_¿Qué será lo que le pasa?"..._

Roy respondió con un seco…**"Si"…**poniendo sus manos en la cabeza con una mueca pero de fastidio… "_Caray que esto se está volviendo muy incómodo…Helloooo!...ya estoy aquí justo frente a ti así que pregúntame de una maldita vez sobre Wally para que pueda irme!"_

Oliver malinterpretó el gesto… **¿Te duele la cabeza Roy?...**_ "Seguro que está herido, ayer entrenamos muy fuerte!"_…

_**-**_**No...**_ "Enfócate idiota, deberíamos estar hablando de Wally no de miiiiiiii!_...

El chico respondió con otra mueca, pero a la vez, retiró las manos de su cabeza para colocarlas en…en…cualquier parte de su cuerpo menos en la cabeza!…

**-¿Seguro Roy?...**_ "Já te estás haciendo el valiente para que no me preocupe, pero sé que algo pasa muchacho terco!"_

**-Si. **Dijo en tono definitivo cortando las especulaciones de su mentor y comenzó a balancear sus pies con frustración_…"Oh vamos Oliver no te hagas de rogar que tengo mejores cosas que hacer que pasarme la tarde aquí contigo!..._

Oliver suspiró y colocó su bolígrafo sobre la mesa para ofrecer a su hijo adoptivo toda su atención._ "Recuerda lo que te dijo Barry esta mañana cuando hablamos sobre los chicos, debes mejorar tu instinto como padre, aprende a leer las señales"…_

Oliver escaneó asu nuevo pupilo de pies a cabeza, quizá no poseía la mirada de rayos X de Clark pero era un buen observador ¿no?...Notó que Roy balanceaba su peso entre sus pies de un lado a otro y de vez en cuando sus manos masajeaban su estómago…

**-Roy…¿Te duele la barriga?...porque si quieres usar el sanitario pue..**

_**-¡NOOOOOO!...**__ "Pero que bruto eres Oliver!"_

**-Está bien, ok, cálmate y no grites que no quise ofenderte ¿Si?...es que pensé…hay olvídalo…**_"Adolescentes!...¿Quién diablos los entiende?!"_

Apenas llevaban un par de frases conversando y Oliver ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia…y qué decir de Roy que hacía caras tan amargas como si estuviera tragándose un purgante de aceite de ricino.

Treinta laaaaargos segundos pasaron y Oliver ya no podía ignorar que tenía un problema, o mejor dicho, su pupilo…no, SU HIJO, tenía un problema y ahora el premio sería descubrir cuál, porque por lo visto Roy no pensaba decirle nada…nada excepto "Si o No"…

**-¿Y todo bien en la escuela?...**_ "Empezaremos por ahí, quizá tenga algún problema con sus compañeros de clase"_

**-Si…**_** "**__Já, piensas que no encajo en tu súper-escuela de niños ricos!" _

**-Ok y…¿Algún problema en el Monte Justicia?...**_ "la escuela descartada, ahora quizá debo llamar a Batman por si ha sucedido algo extraño en la liga"…_

**-No...**_"Genial, ahora hasta dudas de mis capacidades como Red Arrow, seguramente crees que no soy lo soy lo suficientemente bueno para estar en la liga"_

**-¿Quieres hablar de…de…video juegos?...** _"Caray que me estoy quedando sin ideas!"_

**-No…**_"Pero que idea más estúpida si ya no soy un niño!"_

La respuesta de Roy fue casi un gruñido, definitivamente necesitaba relajarse… "_O me alejo de él o terminaré tirándole un tenis en la cabeza!"_…. El adolescente comenzó a caminar por todo el estudio hasta toparse con la pecera y se quedó mirándola fijamente.

Oliver lo observó en silencio el caminar errático de su pupilo, mientras su cerebro buscaba y re-buscaba algo que pudiera ayudarle a encontrar el clavo del asunto…pero nada, no se le ocurría absolutamente nada!

Eso le hizo reflexionar en lo poco que conocía al chico, es decir, sabía que Red Arrow era un aprendiz con mucho talento…pero…¿Quién era Roy?..._"Vamos Oliver, tú sabes cómo tratar a los chicos…sobre todo a los delincuentes, pero Roy no es ningún delincuente, es un adolescente normal con los típicos problemas de los adolescentes Normales…así que ¿En qué piensan los adolecentes normales?...en fiesta, diversión y…y…_

**-¿Quieres charlar sobre…sobre mujeres?..**_"El sub-consiente de Oliver se puso de rodillas y comenzó a suplicar: por favor dime que esto no se trata de Sexo!...aún no estoy preparado para darte esa charla"..._

A través del vidrio de la pecera, Roy observó la cara de pánico de su tutor y por primera vez desde que entró en aquel estudio, sonrió. "_Uhmmm quizá sea divertido incomodar un poco a Oliver…pero eso me haría pasar más tiempo aquí encerrado con él"_

**-No…**_. _Roy contestó tan frío como siempre y Oliver soltó el aire que llevaba atorado en los pulmones comenzando a toser escandalosamente.

**-Ehhh…**Coofff(o como sea que suene la tos)**…bien…** Coofff…**pero ya sabes que si necesitas saber algo sobre el tema pues…yo…ya sabes, tú me entiendes ¿no?**

**-Si. **-_"Lo buscaré en Internet o le preguntaré a los chavales del cole"…Já ya parece que voy a venir a preguntarte sobre mis conquistas amorosas!...primero prefiero preguntarle al demente de Wally que a tí!..._

**-Ok...me alegra que estemos conversando tan amistosamente ¿Verdad hijo?...**_Porque esto era un coversación amistosa ¿no?...digo a pesar de que Roy solo tiene un si o un no en la_ _boca, él me buscó, él vino hasta aquí porque deseaba mi compañía, eso quiere decir que no estoy haciendo tan mal trabajo_...

**-Si Señor**

Al escuchar la respuesta, Oliver se sintió un poco desilucionado...ok, ok, lo dicho de otra manera, se sintió como un pariente cercano a la posta de vaca y es que ahora estaba al 100% convencido de que Roy estaba en líos…noooo si el chico no estaba ahí en plan de "Hola papi ¿cómo estuvo tu día?"...Roy tenía otro plan oculto, Oliver estaba seguro y eso tomando en cuenta que no podía leer la mente!.

El magnate intuía que ese "señor" en la boca del muchacho, era lo que traducido a idioma adolescente significa: **"He metido la pata"**. Ollie no había pasado en paz su tarde y lo que menos deseaba era terminarla castigando a Roy.

Últimamente las conversaciones que tenía con su hijo eran únicamente para disciplinarlo por algo. A veces se ponía a pensar si debía ser más duro con él, sabía que a Bruce no le temblaba la mano para darle a Dick una buena paliza y eso que era mayor que Roy, pero por alguna razón, Oliver sentía que no tenía derecho de azotar a su pupilo…quizá porque su relación era simplemente esa, la de un pupilo y su mentor…no la de un padre y su hijo.

**-Vale, ya dime ¿Qué has hecho ahora?... **dijo con más dureza de la que pretendía.

Esa pregunta le robó a Roy toda la serenidad que había mantenido hasta ese momento y su mente hizo una alianza directa con su boca, trasmitiendo sus pensamientos en vivo y a todo color.

**-¿Yo?...siempre es la misma mierda Oliver, ¿Por qué demonios piensas que estoy en problemas?¿Crees que no soy tan inteligente como tu?**

Desde que el chico llegó a la familia Queen, había demostrado ser muy llevadero…vale, que no era "Mr. Sonrisas y abrazos 2013", pero siempre trataba con respeto a los demás…y que conste que dije "respeto" no "cariño"

Volviendo al tema, de más está decir que Oliver se sorprendió con la reacción del chico…aunque por lo menos ya contestaba algo distinto a "Si o No" y eso podría considerarse con un avance en su escala de comunicación ¿no?

**-Cuida tu boca y tu tono Roy que no estás hablando con uno de tus amigos!**

_**-No te preocupes que eso lo tengo muy claro!...Tú no eres mi amigo, eres un desconocido, una sombra más en esta casa!...**_El muchacho gritó con tanta fuerza que hasta los pobres pescaditos estuvieron tentados a empacar y mudarse de la pecera.

Vale que al pobre Ollie eso le dolió y mucho. Hay que reconocer que el flamante magnate nunca fue un personaje muy cariñoso que digamos ni en su versión verde, ni en su versión de millonario fiestero.

Pero les cuento aquí en confidencia, que fueron muchas las ocasiones en que regresaba a casa muerto en vida después de una misión, pero jamás se iba a dormir sin pasar primero por el cuarto de Roy para comprobar que el chico estuviera bien. Solo en esos momentos, mientras su hijo dormía a pierna suelta, Ollie podía demostrarle el cariño que le tenía. Se acurrucaba al par de su cama y lo observaba largo rato, le besaba la frente y le arropaba como si fuese un niño pequeño. Pero cuando Roy estaba bien despierto, el magnate se volvía distante porque trataba de darle su espacio, sabía que le tomaría tiempo adaptarse a una nueva vida y no quería presionarlo. Así que mientras Roy se pasaba fingiendo ser el típico hijo adolescente, Oliver también fingía ser el típico hombre despreocupado…ambos se merecían un Oscar en la escala teatral!

Por esa razón, el caballero le pidió que le llamara por su nombre de pila y aunque estuvo tentado a decirle que podía llamarlo papá si lo deseaba, no lo hizo pensando que el adolescente lo consideraría una ofensa a la memoria de su padre verdadero.

Oliver sabía que ese sería un título que tendría que ganarse con el tiempo, aunque no podía olvidar la estaca de celos que se clavaba en su alma cada vez que Roy le preguntaba por su "tía Thea"...¿_Por qué Thea ya había ascendido un escalón en el corazón de SU hijo, mientras él continuaba haciendo fila para que lo dejara entrar?_...bueno quizá ahora que Roy estaba en su nueva faceta de sinceridad absoluta contestara su pregunta.

El caballero apartó su silla y se puso en pie, caminó lentamente alrededor de su escritorio, pero no se acercó al muchacho, simplemente se cruzó de brazos y se medio sentó en aquel escritorio…o mejor dicho sobre la hoja de presupuestos del siguiente trimestre. _"Esto va a ser difícil de preguntar pero tengo que saberlo"_

Por una mezcla entre instinto y miedo, Roy se puso en guardia.

**-Roy…Dime la verdad…**Oliver hizo una pausa**…¿Te arrepientes de estar aquí?...**

El chico no se esperaba esa pregunta…¿vale, que no se suponía que hablarían de Wally?...lo pensó mucho para contestar, en realidad no se arrepentía de vivir en la mansión, solo un estúpido se molestaría de vivir en una casa como esa y de más está decir que él no era un estúpido!...pero intuía que la pregunta de Oliver no se refería a eso.

El hecho de que Roy se lo pensara tanto, incomodó al magnate…. **"Veo que no estás seguro de tu respuesta, así que déjame hacerte una pregunta más fácil…**Oliver dijo con voz fría…**¿Ya no quieres que yo siga siendo tu padre?" **

Si alguna vez en la vida, Roy hubiese deseado enterrarle una daga al corazón de su mentor…éste era el momento preciso…**.** una sola palabrita bastaba paraherir a Oliver…y Roy usó más de una…

**-¿Y es que alguna vez lo ha sido señor Queen?...**Preguntó con ironía y una sonrisa burlesca en su rostro destilando todo el rencor que llevaba acumulado en estos meses… _"¿Querías la verdad?...pues atragántate con esa!"_

Al alumno Oliver Jonás Queen le acababan de entregar la calificación en su examen de "labores paternales" y por lo visto sacó un cero…que va, sacó menos que cero, estaba total y absolutamente reprobado!...¿Y ahora qué?...¿existía algún sistema de recuperaciones, exámenes extraordinarios o algo así?.…

**-Roy…hijo…yo…** Oliver comenzó a balbucear, pero antes de que pudiera preguntar donde se matriculaba para los cursos de verano, su hijo (porque seguía siendo su hijo ¿no?) salió corriendo del estudio.

Oliver se quedó ahí parado sin hacer nada, sin reaccionar, solo pensando si en realidad había cometido un error al adoptar ese chico, al traerlo a su casa, al fingir ser su padre…Epa!...un momento…fingir…él no fingía, él de verdad amaba a Roy como si fuera su hijo!...y entonces?...

_¿Qué debo hacer?...Quizá dejar que el muchacho se tranquilice_ (Aunque les cuento que yo en lo personal, vi muy tranquilito al muchachito)…_quizá deba llamar a Thea para que hablara con él_… (¿Estás de broma?...vas a llamar a tu hermanita para que hable con TU HIJO?...que cobarde me saliste!)…_o quizá…quizá…_

El caballero sonrió (sí sonrío, aunque no lo crean yo lo vi bien clarito) y salió de su estudio con una misión en su mente y corazón.

Roy necesitaba a un "padre" en toda la extensión del término y el candidato estaba dispuesto a llenar ese puesto, al carajo si Roy lo quería como su nuevo papá o no, eso ya no importaba porque Oliver si lo quería como a su hijo.

El caballero subió las escaleras de dos en dos y entró sin tocar como dueño y señor de aquella habitación…pero Roy no se aparecía por ningún lado…estaba a punto de llamarlo cuando escuchó una voz desde el sanitario.

_**-"Ya te dije que te pagaré en cuanto pueda idiota!"…**_ esa era la voz de Roy, Oliver se acercó a la puerta y de pronto escuchó otra voz responder.

_-¿Idiota yo men?..Idiota tú si piensas que te voy a seguir manteniendo el vicio! _

Ahí Oliver puso más atención a la inusual charla, Roy estaba hablando por su celular con el speaker activado.

_**-Ohhh vamos, ya sé que te debo la hierba del otro día pero es que acabo de estar dos semanas castigado men y no he podido salir de aquí para llevarle el dinero a tu noviecita!**_

_-Já la chela ya me reportó que le debes una fortuna la heroína y no sé qué otras mierdas más!_

_**-¿Qué?...ella está mintiendo!...**_

¿Hierba?...El corazón de Ollie que ya estaba bastante acelerado tomo un pequeño receso al escuchar que Roy se defendía, aún no podía creer que su hijo fumaba hierba!...mucho menos que usara drogas tan fuertes…todo debía ser un error…o eso era lo que el magnate creyó hasta que Roy continuó hablando…

_**-Te lo juro men, ella está mintiendo, solo te debo esta hierba porque lo demás lo pagué de contado!...**_

Ok, esto fue lo máximo que el paciente magnate podía soportar…espero que todos tengan preparado un traje negro porque este día habrá funeral…Roy podía darse por muerto…Oliver iba a matarlo en tres…dos…uno…


	3. Chapter 3

"**SI" o "NO"…El gran dilema de la vida adolescente!**

**(Parte III)**

Roy caminaba formando círculos…uhmmm…no, la verdad era que caminaba formando cuadros porque sus pasos rodeaban la enorme alfombra cuadrada que se extendía sobre el piso de su habitación justo frente a su cama.

Cualquiera que lo hubiese visto, diría que el chico era un manojo de nervios…pero la realidad era otra. Roy respiraba acelerado y sentía la adrenalina recorrer su cuerpo, era como si hubiese viajado en una enorme montaña rusa o montado la bicicleta de E.T. hasta la luna …se sentía extraño, más liviano y…casi, casi, casi…feliz.

De hecho (_según mis fuentes_)…este era el momento más feliz que Roy recordaba desde que llegó a la mansión Queen. ..¡Uffff!…ese día sí que sintió miedo…vale que era más que miedo, era el pavor a lo desconocido que todos experimentamos alguna vez en la vida y para un niño de 14 años fue como ver una peli de terror solito en un oscuro cine a plenas 12pm una noche de luna llena…ahhhh y aclaremos que el semblante serio y las palabras frías del magnate, tampoco no ayudaron a que se sintiera "como en casa"…

Para Roy _(y para mí también)_ esto era difícil de explicar… _¡Por Dios acababa de herir a su mentor y no sentía el más mínimo remordimiento!_...aunque quizá todo sentimiento de culpa, fue superado por el enorme alivio que sentía.

Al fin había podido sacar el bulto que llevaba atorado en el pecho desde el día en que Oliver lo recibió su casa con un tono de voz casi espectral diciendo: **"Buenas tardes, Soy tu nuevo Tutor, todos me conocen como el Señor Queen pero tú puedes llamarme Oliver".**

…Aclaremos que Oliver solo trataba ser un caballero cortés, educado y de no presionar a su nuevo invitado, pero Roy se sentía miserable, no deseado y con deseos de gritar: **"Já!...soy tu nuevo proyecto de caridad, a mí nadie me conoce porque no soy importante y tú puedes llamarme como se te venga en gana"…**Sin embargo, no dijo nada y simplemente respondió con una media sonrisa.

Desde ahí en adelante, Roy se había tragado todo…Y me refiero literalmente a TODO…cada palabra insolente _(que deseaba gritarle a su tutor cuando lo regañaba)_…cada insulto _(que se imaginó diciendo a los profesores del cole)_…cada gesto con el dedito corazón levantado _(que hizo a la mamá de Ollie por la espalda)…_cada chiste vulgar que evitó contar_(porque en esa casa nadie tenía sentido del humor)_, en fin...como lo dije antes…Roy se tragó TODO y lo malo es que de tanto aguantarse, a este punto ya se había indigestado.

Las "dulces frases" que le había dicho a Oliver en el estudio, eran solo el comienzo de todo lo que llevaba meses atragantado al lado derecho de su manzana de Adán, porque el lado izquierdo de su garganta, estaba reservado con insultos dedicados a la santa madre de su mentor, a quien consideraba tan incómoda como un cólico estomacal en plena misa de domingo por la mañana.

Bien, ya se había desquitado un poquitito de su cólera diciéndole a Ollie unas cuantas verdades pero…y…y…¿Y ahora qué?... Já y todavía pregunta!...Pero si está clarísimo que Oliver lo corre de la casa a patadas, arañazos, manotadas y de todo!...

**-**_**Bahhhh!... Ni que mi nombre rimara con el apellido Queen!...**_murmuró resentido y sin querer le dio un vistazo a la que pronto dejaría de ser "SU" habitación…

-_**Já para lo mucho que me importa dormir en una King size con almohadones de plumas!...es más, ni les voy a dar el placer de correrme…yo mismo me largo de aquí!...**_

Gruñó en voz alta y tomó su mochila para tirar los libros al piso y llenarla con un par de calcetas gruesas _(por si hace frío en la noche_) un jean y una playera nueva (_porque aunque no tuviera casa, debía verse cool_)…su mejor revista porno _(porque le costó bien cara!)…_ahhh, sin olvidar algo de ropa interior limpia (_porque nunca se sabe, quizá haya una chica ardiente y solitaria rondando por ahí)_

En pocos minutos, nuestro aventurero estaba listo!...bueno…casi, porque aún le faltaba una cosa más que hacer…algo importantísimo y de carácter urgente: Ir al sanitario.

Dejó su maleta sobre su ex-cama y caminó hacia cuarto de baño, cerró la puerta pero no con llave, total ya pronto se marcharía, dio la vuelta rápidamente…y…al contrario de lo que tooooodos hacemos cuando vamos al sanitario, Roy cerró la tapa, se agachó y con mucho cuidado sacó una bolsita hermética que estaba adherida a la parte trasera del inodoro.

Con ansias revisó el contenido de su tesoro…apenas y le quedaba un solo cigarrillo de marihuana.

-_"Maldición por estar castigado acabé mis reservas!...ni modo, mi primera excursión como hombre libre será a la casa de la chela!"…_Pensó y como quien invoca al diablo, su celular comenzó a sonar… el jefe de "la chela" estaba al otro lado de la línea.

Mis fuentes confirmaron que esta chica asistía al mismo Instituto que Roy, parecía una mujer fina, era mayor de edad pero lucía joven y atractiva…aunque no sonreía mucho porque tenía un diente chueco, ahhh pero eso no importaba mucho ya que solo le bastaba cerrar un ojo o tocarse un seno provocativamente para que una fila de críos revoloteara a su lado con la baba cayéndoles por la boca. Roy la visitaba para comprarle droga, mínimo una vez a semana en un barrio bastante peligroso, pero Wally le facilitaba las cosas cubriéndole la espalda con Oliver.

Roy se sacó el celular del bolsillo trasero del jean, lo colocó sobre el lavado y puso el altavoz.

_**-¿Alo?...**_ respondió mientras se sentaba sobre el inodoro para fumarse ese último cigarrillo en honor a su corta estadía en el hotel Queen.

_-Hey men, donde te has metido estos días?..._La voz respondió a gritos…o el hombre estaba enojado…o estaba volando bien alto.

_**-Es una larga historia…¿porqué?...**_Roy sonrío un poco mientras buscaba el encendedor…_**me extrañaste?...**_

_-¿Extrañarte?...a ti no…pero si a los verdes que me debes carajillo!..._

El joven recordó que hace unas semanas, había tenido que implorarle para que le fiara un par de cigarrillos…y que conste que él no era de los que pedía crédito a cada rato, lo que pasó fue que ese día se gastó todo su dinero comprando cinco galones de pintura blanca para decorar lo baños del colegio.

_-"Ya te dije que te pagaré en cuanto pueda idiota!"…_ Roy respondió enojado…Vale que era un cliente V.I.P. y debería tratarlo mejor, además ¿Dónde están las famosas políticas de servicio al cliente cuando se necesitan?!

_-¿Idiota yo men?..Idiota tú si piensas que te voy a seguir manteniendo el vicio! _

_-Ohhh vamos, ya sé que te debo la hierba del otro día pero es que acabo de estar dos semanas castigado men y no he podido salir de aquí para llevarle el dinero a tu noviecita!_

_-Já la chela ya me reportó que le debes una fortuna en heroína y no sé qué otras mierdas más!_

_-¿Qué? ella está mintiendo!..._ Roy había encendido el cigarrillo pero no tuvo tiempo de darle ni una jalada, tenía que defenderse!...Carajo más respeto que él podía ser un adicto pero jamás un ladrón!..._Ella está mintiendo, te lo juro men, solo te debo esta hierba porque lo demás lo pagué de contado!..._

Tres…Dos…Uno…

**-¡PLOSTTTSSSS! **

Apenas el chico terminó esa frase y la puerta del sanitario de abrió de par en par haciendo un sonido hueco al impactar contra la pared.

_Debo recordarles, que dicha puertecita no estaba cerrada con llave y si Ollie hubiese tanteado la manecilla, pues se habría ahorrado algo de dinero en reparaciones porque casi la despedaza a la mitad!…aunque en mi humilde opinión, el que tirara la puerta de un patadón fue mucho más emocionante!...en fin, retomemos la historia…_

Ante el alboroto y la cara de muerte que Oliver traía, Roy se levantó de un salto y el encendedor cayó al piso… _¡Epa que esa hierba debe ser de la buena porque ya estaba viendo visiones y ni siquiera la había probado!_

**-Ol...Ol…Oliver!...**el muchacho apenas reaccionó y eso fue extraño porque Roy…vale no Roy, pero si Red Arrow, estaba bien entrenado para actuar en momentos críticos, aunque ahorita estaba petrificado y al parecer sus instintos necesitaban un baño frío para despabilarse!..

Uhmmm…pero ¿quién puede culparlo por quedarse parado como una estatua?, al fin de cuentas nuestro héroe adolescente no se esperaba esta visita, caray que estaba en el sanitario!…Santo cielo, estaba e-n-e-l-s-a-n-i-t-a-r-i-o!... el lugar sagrado donde se hacen cosas privadas y se supone que nadie entra a molestarte!...eso hasta Oliver lo sabía!..

…o quizá no, porque que el magnate no mostró nada de respeto y después de su dramática entrada, ni siquiera ofreció una disculpa por ser tan…tan…¿inoportuno?...es más, siguió ignorando a Roy como si no estuviera ahí parado con cara de: _"¡¿Qué carajos pasa aquí?!"_ y para colmo, el tipo al otro lado de la línea, seguía discutiendo a grito pelado:

_**-Escúchame bien cabrón, si piensas que puedes verme la cara y salir bien librado estás muy equivocado!...me vas a pagar hasta el último centavo que me debes o puedes darte por muerto!...**_

Uyyy que esa era una amenaza con todas las de la ley, Roy se estremeció por el tono de aquel hombre y al fin comprendió que en ese mundo no valen cortesías ni buenos tratos por tener status de "cliente frecuente".

Oliver dio dos pasos al frente y lo primero que hizo fue coger el celular con su mano derecha.

- **"Sé que eres un pendejo pero espero que en tu cerebro exista algo más que humo y comprendas lo que voy a decirte"...**el magnate habló entre dientes, no gritó como poseído por el demonio pero su voz si sonaba como el mismo lucifer en un día de furia… "**Se acabó esa vida de gloria que llevas, vas a pagar por lo el daño que causas a estos chicos, así que disfruta de este atardecer porque voy a encargarme que no veas la luz del sol nunca más"**

Roy escuchó fuerte y claro como su proveedor tragaba saliva antes de responder con fingida bravuconería: _"__**Já, ¿y qué vas a hacer?… ¿Denunciarme con la policía?**_

_**-**_**Quizá lo haga**_**…**_ Oliver comentó pensativo y luego soltó una sonrisa maliciosa…**Si sobrevives a la paliza que te daré por amenazar a mi hijo!...**y con ese último comentario, cortó la comunicación para dedicar toooooooda su atención a cierto chiquillo que casualmente tenía paradito frente a él con cara de espanto.

A este punto, "el chiquillo" consideraba seriamente levantar la tapa del inodoro y hacer pis ahí mismo…Caray que la mirada de su mentor era para orinarse de miedo!...

Oliver no movió sus pies pero estiró el brazo izquierdo con la palma extendida y Roy dio un brinco atrás hasta chocar con el basurero metálico…Hey miren que sus instintos de supervivencia no se habían extinguido completamente!

-**Dámelo**…fue el simple comando del caballero y hasta ese momento el adolescente recordó que todavía sostenía el cigarrillo de mariguana en su mano… _"Que idiota eres Roy"…_pensó recriminándose por no haberlo escondido antes.

Obviamente no tenía deseos de acercarse a Ollie así que lo tiró y el hombre lo cazó en el aire para luego arrojarlo por el lavado.

El valiente Roy se enojó al ver como su tutor asesinaba a su último cigarrillo… Vale que aún no lo había pagado pero era suyo al fin y al cabo!...**-"¡Hey que eso es de mi propiedad!"…** Le reclamó molesto.

_¿Saben?...recientemente he descubierto que el cerebro adolescente funciona de manera extraña, digo…¡Hello Roy!...¿Es que no te das cuenta de que Oliver está a punto de asesinarte a ti y tú preocupado por un maldito cigarro!_

**-¿Dónde está lo demás?...**el magnate preguntó notando una bolsita plástica vacía sobre el tanque del inodoro.

_**-De…De…De qué me hablas Oliver?...**_El chico respondió haciéndose el sueco pero cuando el hombre caminó hacia él, todo…pero absolutamente todo el valor que Roy tenía abandonó su cuerpo como quien abandona un barco a punto de hundirse…_**Ya no tengo ese era el último!..te lo juro!...**_confesó con rapidez.

Oliver asistió con la cabeza, sabía que decía la verdad, pero no perdió el tiempo siendo amable, respetuoso o frío, ya había desperdiciado casi ocho meses en eso, su relación con su hijo debía cambiar de tajo…así que como un tajo de carne lista para tirar al horno, tomó a Roy de la cintura y se lo tiró al hombro.

El chico no se lo esperaba _(vale que ni yo me lo esperaba) _pero pensó quesu mentor no debía tratarlo así, Caramba que acababa de presenciar el asesinato de su último cigarrillo y eso fue algo traumático!...Roy agarró valor de nuevo y comenzó a tirar patadas al aire y a jalar la camisa de su secuestrador por la espalda.

El magnate negó con la cabeza, a pesar de estar hasta las orejas de problemas, Roy seguía comportándose como un chiquillo rebelde…pero y entonces…¿Qué debía hacer?... ¿Recluirlo en un monasterio hasta que cumpliera los 50?...uhmmm una solución tentadora pero no…Uhmm… ¿Clavarle una flecha a Roy en el trasero?...no definitivamente esa idea también estaba descartada…y por cosas del destino traicionero, fue el mismo adolescente quien encontró la respuesta al dilema del magnate...

_**-¡Bájame ya!...Bájame que tú no me mandas porque no eres mi padre!...**_ Roy gritó con cólera acumulada.

Al escucharlo, Oliver detuvo sus pasos y fue como si escuchara una voz hablándole al oído: _"He ahí el problema Kemosabi, Roy no te ve como a su padre, por eso no te respeta ni te obedece, comienza a tratarlo como si fuera tu verdadero hijo y no tu talentoso aprendiz de arquero!"_

Y mientras el magnate experimentaba una epifanía al estilo del llanero solitario, Roy comenzó a golpear la espalda de Ollie a puño cerrado.

Si aquellos golpes le dolían, Oliver no lo demostró, bajó su vista y notó que aún llevaba el celular en su mano derecha, se dio un chance de metérselo en el bolsillo delantero del jean para poder contraatacar las patadas con dos reverendos tortazos, uno a cada muslo de su hijo.

**-¡PLAST! …-¡PLAST! **

Roy se quedó quieto…Uhmm…¿Era su imaginación o el "Sr. me opongo al castigo físico" acababa de golpearlo?...para enterarse de que no estaba alucinando por los nervios, volvió a golpear la espalda de Oliver con su puño…y entonces…

**-¡PLAST! …-¡PLAST!...-¡PLAST! …-¡PLAST! **

La respuesta fue inmediata y otros cuatro palmetazos cayeron en su trasero.

**-"Ouchhhh!"…**se quejó sabiendo bien clarito que no eran alucinaciones!...su mentor de verdad lo estaba nalgueando…y fuerte!**...**Roy apretó los puños de nuevo pero no siguió repartiendo golpes, ni con sus manos, ni con sus pies….vale que no esa idiota!...y al parecer el Sr. Queen tampoco!

Oliver por su parte, se quedó con la mano en el aire esperando las siguientes patadas…pero ninguna llegó. A su hijo solo le tomó media docena de nalgadas aprender que "A papá no se le debe golpear"…ojala sea igual de inteligente para aprender las demás lecciones que debía enseñarle…y aunque yo tengo mis dudas al respecto, Oliver si se permitió disfrutar de su pequeño triunfo con una enorme sonrisa.

Desde su inusual ubicación, nuestro adolescente vio que se dirigían al cuarto principal de la mansión y valga aclarar que desde que Roy llegó a esa casa, nunca había visitado la habitación de Ollie…además, por alguna razón desconocida, tampoco tenía ganas de visitarla hoy…_"Seguro este tipo tiene intenciones de matarme ahí dentro!"…_pensó para sí mismo y en esta ocasión yo estuve en total acuerdo con sus pensamientos.

El caballero entró a su dormitorio y cerró la puerta con llave…_ "Uyyy muy mala señal!"_…caminó hacia el escritorio que ubicado en una esquina. Era amplio y de madera artesanal, casi una réplica perfecta al de su estudio con la excepción de que en lugar de sillas, tenía dos taburetes igualmente tallados.

Los ojos de Roy, cuyo único panorama disponible hasta ese momento eran la alfombra y la parte trasera del cuerpo de su tutor, se ensancharon cuando fue "depositado" sobre aquel escritorio.

El hombre lo sentó como a un chiquillo de kínder y luego se paró frente a él inclinándose hacia el frente con los brazos cruzados al pecho. Esta escena era tan...tan…irreal…como si fuese una típica película familiar donde papá iba a reprender a su hijo por cometer alguna travesura.

_**-Oliver…qué es…**_la boca de Roy intentó reclamar pero el hombre lo interrumpió con una pregunta un poco extraña…Uhmm…mejor dicho, muy pero muy extraña.

**-¿Te gustan los cuentos Roy?...**Oliver preguntó con un tono autoritario, vale que no estaba para chistes y aquello iba bien en serio.

_**-¿Ehhh?...¿Los cuentos?...**__"¿Que se trae entre manos ahora?!"...__**ehhh…creo que si…si me gustan…**_El chico respondió inseguro pese a que era la verdad, si le gustaban los cuentos…sobre todo los eróticos que venían muchos dibujos ilustrativos!

_**-**_**Me alegro porque voy a cortarte una historia.**

Las cejas de Roy se levantaron en señal de sorpresa…_¿Un cuento?...a estas alturas de la vida Oliver va a contarme un cuento?! Caray creo que este tipo también debe haber fumado algo!__**…**_

**-Roy tengo algo importante que contarte y exijo tu atención, solo escúchame por favor …**Ollie continuó hablando despacio y esta vez el tono frío que siempre le caracterizaba estaba de vacaciones…** Al final voy a hacerte una pregunta y quiero que me respondas con un sincero "SI o NO"…aunque te adelanto que yo deseo de corazón que me respondas con un "Si"…**

Extrañamente Roy tuvo una sensación de Dejavú…quizá Oliver al fin iba a preguntarle sobre Wally…pero aún así, no apostaría su camiseta favorita en esa idea.

En todo caso, el hombre suspiró y comenzó la historia-"**Hubo una vez un chico que lo tenía todo…y me refiero a todo aquello que el dinero podía comprar: coches, ropa, mujeres, amigo de fiesta, alcohol y también droga"…**Al oír eso Roy miró directo a los ojos de su mentor que continuaba narrando… **"Si, la heroína era su mejor amiga por esos días y no voy a mentirte, este joven se la pasaba feliz...**Ollie hizo una ligera pausa**…era feliz hasta que llegaba a su casa, una lujosa casa, grande, hermosa y vacía. Su madre invertía sus días entre reuniones sociales o con sus amigas y su padre siempre estaba fuera por negocios importantes…o eso era lo que decía".**

Oliver separó los brazos de su pecho y comenzó a frotarse el cabello como si estuviera extrayendo sus más profundos recuerdos…** "Un día, sucedió algo extraño…el padre apareció y le pidió acompañarlo a navegar. Bebieron mucho y entre copa y copa su padre le dijo: "ojala hubiese podido hacer tiempo para conocerte"…** Los ojos del caballero se llenaron de lágrimas no derramadas**…esa fue la noche en que el barco naufragó y también nuestro último día juntos.**

De presto, Oliver gritó con desesperación**…¿Te das cuenta de lo irónica que es la vida?...¡¿Hacer tiempo?!...¡Yo ya tenía 18 malditos años! ¿Cuándo pensaba hacer tiempo, en mi jubilación?!...**dijo con enojo pero luego se contuvo y notó que Roy lo miraba expectante…**Esa frase me ha perseguido en mis pesadillas durante todos estos años, ¿sabes por qué?...porque supe que él tenía razón y que él no fue mi padre, sino solo un perfecto desconocido que siempre estuvo ocupado" **

Roy permanecía mudo ante el inesperado relato mientras Oliver se inclinó hasta colocar sus brazos sobre el escritorio formando un hueco con su cuerpo y dejando al chico justo en el centro, se toparon nariz con nariz… "**Sé que hasta hoy yo también me he mantenido ausente de tu vida, me disculpo por eso y te aviso que eso va a cambiar aquí y ahora!...**(eso último lo dijo con tal autoridad que la espina dorsal del adolescente se tensó)**…voy a intentar ser para ti más que una sombra…**Roy bajó la mirada recordando lo que había dicho en el estudio...**y antes de que lo preguntes, no seré tu amigo, ni tu compinche, ni tu alero.**

El magnate alargó su mano, frotó con suavidad la mejilla del niño y habló fuerte y con mucho sentimiento**… "seré la persona que te cuide, te ame, te proteja, a quien busques cuando estés en problemas o cuando simplemente necesites hablar de tu día o de la chica que te gusta, voy a ser quien te enseñe a conducir y también seré tu compañero en los juegos de béisbol…**Roy sonrío un poco en ese punto, la idea le gustaba y mucho…bueno, hasta que escuchó el resto…**y voy a ser el que te discipline si te portas mal, seré el ogro a quien insultes cuando estés castigado por no hacer tus tareas y…**Oliver suspiró y luego se alejó un poco del escritorio y sacó uno de sus taburetes de madera para apoyar una de sus piernas…**y también** **seré el responsable de que duermas boca abajo esta noche...**

Si Roy no entendió esa indirecta, le quedó mucho más claro cuando Oliver lo jaló hacia el frente y lo inclinó sobre su muslo derecho.

El cambio de escenario fue repentino para Roy que gritaba mientras se abrazaba a la cintura de su mentor para no caerse al suelo…_**-¡Wooo…wooo…alto hombre espera!**_**..**._**espera!**_

-**No Roy, ese es precisamente el problema, he esperado demasiado tiempo para reaccionar.**

**-**_**Hey pero si estábamos hablando del beisbol y no se puede hablar desde esta posición tan incómoda!**_

Oliver medio sonrío…** "Al contrario, ésta es la posición perfecta para nuestro siguiente tema: tus recientes adicciones, mentiras y escapadas"**

_**-Pero…pero…¿cuáles escapadas?!...**_Al parecer Roy todavía no entendía bien la peligrosa situación en la que se encontraba y seguía jugando al tonto…o mejor dicho, seguía creyendo que Oliver no se enteraba que la tierra era redonda…y eso fue un grave error.

Considerando que su última técnica de persuasión funcionó muy bien, Ollie dejó caer su palma abierta abarcando el trasero del chico por completo.

**-¡PLAST!... -¡PLAST! ….¡PLAST!**

**-**_**Ooouuchhh!...Oliverrrrrrrr!...Agggwww…pero qué demonios haces?...**_Vale que Roy ya se estaba asustando.

**-Enseñándote que no soy un estúpido hijo mío…**El magante respondió con calma.

_**-Vamos Ollie yo ya sé que no eres un estúpido, es más, eres el tipo más inteligente que conozco!**__...(Miren que dulce se volvió el muchachito!)..._

_**-**_**jajajajajaja**_**…**_Esta vez Oliver no pudo aguantarse y se le escapó una risa…

_**-**__**No te reías Ollie… "**__claro como no era él quien estaba por recibir una paliza!"...__** que esto es serio!...**__tan serio como que es mi trasero el que está en juego!...__** podemos dialogarlo de otra manera…**__una__que no involucre ni tu mano ni mi parte trasera!__**...podemos llegar a un acuerdo, además…¿Desde cuándo utilizas castigos físicos?...**_

**-Desde hoy!...**

_**-¿Pero porqué?...¿Qué día es hoy?...¿El día de los locos?!**_

**-No, aunque no lo creas hoy estoy más cuerdo que nunca!**

_-Já si tu lo dices!…__**pero entonces estas enojado por lo que te dije, por eso me pegas?**_

El magnate suspiró un poco antes de contestar…**-No niego tus palabras me han dolido y más porque sé que lo dijiste adrede para lastimarme, mira quizá yo no sea el padre del año como Bruce, pero te aseguro que no me alejé de ti con mala intención, simplemente pensé que necesitabas un poco de espacio e intimidad…**

_**-¡Espacio!...eso me suena bien!...**_

**-Si, suena tan bien que te aprovechaste de la confianza que te brindé, Por Dios Roy jamás pensé que te drogaras!**

_**-Tú hiciste lo mismo!...no lo niegues que acabas de confesarme que…**_

**-…Que fui un adicto a la droga, no lo niego, así como tampoco niego el infierno que me trajo esa maldita adicción pero no imaginas lo mucho que me hubiese gustado que alguien me sacara de ese mundo aunque fuese a punta de patadas…y ¿sabes algo Roy?...yo te quiero demasiado como para permitirte que caigas tan bajo como caí yo, así que puedes tomar esto como una advertencia: La droga no solo dañará tus neuronas, tu visión, tus reflejos…**Oliver levantó su mano bien en alto…**si no también tu trasero…**Dijo soltando una ráfaga de palmetazos poniendo su alma, corazón e hígado en cada uno de ellos.

**-¡PLAST!... -¡PLAST! ….¡PLAST! -¡PLAST!... -¡PLAST! ….¡PLAST! -¡PLAST!... -¡PLAST! ….¡PLAST!**

**-¡PLAST!... -¡PLAST! ….¡PLAST! -¡PLAST!... -¡PLAST! ….¡PLAST! -¡PLAST!... -¡PLAST! ….¡PLAST!**

Roy comenzó a revolverse y a aullar, vale que su traserito no estaba hecho para estos tratos tan hostiles!

_**-Oliiiiiiiiiiveeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrr...para, detente, para que ya no aguantoooooo!**_

**-Prométeme que tus días entre drogas, mariguana o cualquier alucinógeno se acabaron Roy!**

-¡PLAST!... -¡PLAST! ….¡PLAST! -¡PLAST!... -¡PLAST! ….¡PLAST! -¡PLAST!... -¡PLAST! ….¡PLAST!

-¡PLAST!... -¡PLAST! ….¡PLAST! -¡PLAST!... -¡PLAST! ….¡PLAST! -¡PLAST!... -¡PLAST! ….¡PLAST!

_**-Prometidoooo…aaaaaaaaayyyyyy…prometidoooooooo….**_El chico gritó con sinceridad y es que con semejante incentivo incluso hubiese prometido permanecer virgen y no volvérsela a tocar hasta que tuviera 50!

-¡PLAST!... -¡PLAST! ….¡PLAST! -¡PLAST!... -¡PLAST! ….¡PLAST! -¡PLAST!... -¡PLAST! ….¡PLAST!

-¡PLAST!... -¡PLAST! ….¡PLAST! -¡PLAST!... -¡PLAST! ….¡PLAST! -¡PLAST!... -¡PLAST! ….¡PLAST!

**-Prométeme que no habrás mas escapadas, ni mentiras, ni faltas de respeto!**

-¡PLAST!... -¡PLAST! ….¡PLAST! -¡PLAST!... -¡PLAST! ….¡PLAST! -¡PLAST!... -¡PLAST! ….¡PLAST!

-¡PLAST!... -¡PLAST! ….¡PLAST! -¡PLAST!... -¡PLAST! ….¡PLAST! -¡PLAST!... -¡PLAST! ….¡PLAST!

-**Pro…aaayyyy…me…aaayyyy…ti….aaayyy…doooo!**

-¡PLAST!... -¡PLAST! ….¡PLAST! -¡PLAST!... -¡PLAST! ….¡PLAST! -¡PLAST!... -¡PLAST! ….¡PLAST!

-¡PLAST!... -¡PLAST! ….¡PLAST! -¡PLAST!... -¡PLAST! ….¡PLAST! -¡PLAST!... -¡PLAST! ….¡PLAST!

Oliver se inclinó hacia atrás y tomó a su hijo de los hombros. No consideraba haber sido tan brusco ya que ambos eran primerizos en este tipo de disciplina, pero la cara de Roy indicaba lo contario, era una masa entre lagrimones, mocos, saliva y sudor, su cabello se había pegado a sus mejillas y respiraba por la boca abierta ya que su nariz estaba completamente congestionada.

Era imposible verlo y no sentir compasión, parecía un niñito frágil e inseguro, sin pensarlo dos veces, Oliver lo abrazó e igual que como repartió las nalgadas, su abrazo fue dado con el alma, el corazón y todos sus órganos internos.

Roy se mantuvo quieto con los brazos a los costados, él si se lo pensó un poquito para reaccionar…su mente estaba revuelta en dudas y no sabía que sentir, bueno, el dolor en su retaguardia era algo seguro...pero lo demás era un completo enredo pero su mentor alió en su auxilio para aclararle un poco las ideas..

**-Roy jamás dudes que te quiero, eres MI hijo y si he hecho esto es para que sepas que esperar de mi cuando te salgas de la raya, nunca más me haré el ciego, ya no puedo hacerlo porque soy tu padre y un padre de verdad no se queda quietecito viendo como su hijo se destruye a sí mismo. De ahora en adelante solo deberás preocuparte por respetarme, obedecerme y sobre todo confiar en mí, yo me encargo de lo demás, tu futuro, tu salud, en fin, tu vida entera será mi responsabilidad…una responsabilidad que considero un honor….**Oliver acercó su boca al oído de Roy como si fuese a contarle un secreto…**Ahora que ya sabes lo que vendrá, quiero preguntarte de nuevo…¿Aún quieres que yo siga siendo tu padre?**

El chico escuchó atentamente la pregunta de su mentor mientras sus lágrimas y demás fluidos abandonaban sus mejillas para decorar la camisa Ollie. Esperó un poco a que su voz no temblara para hablar.

_**-¿Me volverás…**_Shifff…_**a pegar si digo que NO?...**_

Oliver hizo una mueca, vale que no se espera eso, así que respondió con mucha sinceridad: **No, pero encontraría una forma de que digas que SI.**

_**-¿Cómo cual?**_

**-Uhmm…como hacerte cosquillas hasta que te orines, raparte las cejas mientras duermes, o imagínate un sábado sin electricidad y…**

**-**_**vale, vale, usaras otros tipos de motivaciones, ya entendí!**_

**-Ok, entonces ¿Qué contestas?...**Ollie preguntó sin dejar de acariciar el cabello de su hijo, aunque el chico continuaba con los brazos a los costados sin reaccionar al abrazo.

Muchas cosas pasaron por la mente de Roy en ese momento, ¿Qué debía contestar?..¿Si o no?...movió la cabeza a un lado y notó las enormes manchas en la camisa de Oliver, vaya que eso no salía ni con detergente, pero su tutor…no, SU PADRE, se lo tenía bien merecido, después de haberlo nalgueado tan duro!...Roy sonrió antes sus pensamientos, ya había tomado una decisión así que simplemente enroscó sus brazos a la espalda de Ollie y respondió con un claro y rotundo…** "SI" **


	4. EPÍLOGO

_Se dice que al contar una historia, siempre existen dos puntos de vista: EL PRIMERO y por ende el más importante, es el que corresponde a los protagonistas, los que están en plena línea de fuego y que han vivido en carne propia cada paso de la acción…y…_

…_EL SEGUNDO…corresponde a los chismosos (¡como yo!) que si bien nunca estuvieron ahí, se las arreglan para narrar los hechos de una manera verídica pero divertida...y esa ha sido mi misión en esta historia._

_Es posible que algunos todavía estén esperando a que Oliver o Roy les llamen personalmente a su celular para contarles cómo diablos terminó todo pero agradezco a quienes confiaron en mí para contarles mi versión del relato …aunque siento que falto algo…¿Ustedes que opinan?...Ohhhh…si!...ya me acordé!_

"**SI" o "NO"…El gran dilema de la vida adolescente!**

**(EPÍLOGO)**

Aproximadamente dos horas, quince minutos y diez segundos después de su inusual conversación, ambos personajes continuaban discutiendo en la misma habitación.

**-Olieeee!...que no es justo!...** Roy replicaba con una mueca de disgusto mientras su nuevo padre acomodaba dos almohadones grandes de pluma sobre su cama.

_**-Eh,eh,eh…Cuidado con ese tonito y ya te dije que no soy Ollie, ya sabes como llamarme…**_Reprendió colocando una sábana extra también.

_**-Paaapaaa…**_El chiquillo, perdón, el disque joven gimoteó pateando el piso…_**es no entiendo…¿Por qué tengo que mudarme a tu cuarto?**_

**-Ya te expliqué que será mientras estés en rehabilitación, necesito estar cerca por si sufres de alucinaciones u otras cosas..**

_**-Pero es que yo no quiero ir esas terapias de rehabilitación!...**_

**-Pues haberlo pensado antes de consumir drogas!**

_**-Pero es que…**_

_**-**_**Ya cumpliste con tu cuota de "Peros" por este día hijo, asistiremos a terapias juntos y me aseguraré de que la heroína no haya causado daños graves en tu cuerpo, mientras tanto ponte cómodo porque esta será tu nueva habitación y mira qué ventaja, hasta me encontré con que tenías el equipaje listo!...**Oliver sonrió revisando la mochila que su hijo había preparado para su fuga.

_**-Soy un adolescente y necesito privacidad! **_

Ollie levantó una ceja con aire entre severo y divertido**…¿Privacidad?...¿Para hacer qué?...**

_**-Pues…pues…para cosas privadas que tú no te imaginas!...por eso se llama privacidad!**_

**-Siiii…**el caballero dijo sacando una revista de la mochila…**No tengo ni idea de lo que hablas.**

Roy captó el sarcasmo y pues cerró la boca antes de que su cara se volviera color rojo por completo.

_**-Bieeennn…pero luego no te quejes si amaneces con el cabello rosado fiusha!...**_

**-Ok, y tú no te quejes si después terminas con el trasero rojo fluorescente!**

_**-Caray que esto de volverte padre si que te quita el sentido del humor!**_

**-Jajajaja…**El caballero sonrió, la verdad es que esto de ser padre le había sentado tan bien que no había parado de sonreír en toda la tarde..._(Nota personal: Aquí entre nosotros les cuento que se ve tan lindo cuando se ríe)…_pero como nadie pidió mi opinión, sigamos escuchando lo que Ollie está hablando**…Esto de** **ser padre es nuevo para mí, quizá deba pedirle a Bruce algún consejo**…

_**-¿A Bruce?...¿Por qué a Bruce?...**_Roy preguntó preocupado…Caray que Bruce podía mal aconsejarle a Ollie!..

**-Bueno, porque es padre de cuatro chicos así que debe tener un secretito escondido para mantenerlos a raya ¿No?...**Oliver seguía riendo con picardía…todos, todos, todos en la liga sabían cuál era el secreto que Bruce tenía escondido en su despacho…Una vara.

El Sr. Wayne era muy reservado en cuanto a su vida familiar, pero cierta vez compartió con su amigo Oliver que cuando su hijo mayor se rebelaba, solo bastaban 10 varazos bien dados para volver a Richard y a su trasero al lugar. Roy había escuchado la otra versión de la historia de la boca del mismo Dick, él le confesó a Roy lo afortunado que era de que Oliver no lo castigara físicamente, ya que con solo 10 varazos te quedabas sin sentarte durante una buena temporada….y eso era algo que nuestro Roy no estaba dispuesto a comprobar.

**-**_**¿Y no prefieres buscar consejos en algún libro de Psicología?...**_

El magnate se lo pensó un rato…**Quizá tengas razón, me comparé varios libros de Psicología sobre como tratar adolescente rebeldes y…**la sonrisa en la boca del chico desapreció cuando su padre terminó al frase…**y también le preguntaré a Bruce dónde comprar una vara, así sabré que consejo funciona mejor.**

La amenaza fue dicha en broma, pero tanto el padre como el hijo, sabían que lo cumpliría.

_**-Grrrrr….**_Roy gruñó derrotado y se tiró como alma despechada a la cama que su mentor recién había terminado de acomodar.

**-¡Roy!...**

_**-Tengo sueño y tú has dicho que esta es mi cama, así que voy a dormir! **_

El magante que ya había tenido suficientes discusiones en un día, decidió terminar todo por la paz…**Bien, puedes dormir un rato, pero debes cenar algo antes.**

_**-¿Vas a salir papá?...**_Ahora quetenía autorización para llamar a Oliver "papá", Roy lo utlizaba casi de forma natural y hasta le gustaba decirlo...ahhh pero eso nunca lo confesaría ni bajo tortura!

**-Si...bueno, Greean Arrow tiene un asuntito pendiente con cierto distribuidor de drogas, pero estaré de regreso pronto así que si vas a dormir** **por lo menos quítate lo tenis que ensucias la colcha **_(vale que Ollie ya había ascendido de padre soreprotector a Madre regañona)_**... y tienes prohibido comer en la cama!**

_**-¿Y ahora también me vas a dar charlas de buenos modales?...genial!**_

_**-Hey!...ahora que lo mencionas!...¿No te gustaría asistir a unas clasecitas extra?**_

_**-¿**_**Qué?...**Roy se acomodó mejor, vale que esto sonaba tan peligroso como lo la vara…

_**-Serán solo por un fin de semana y además Wally estará ahí?**_

Cuando Oliver mencionó a su amigo Roy prácticamente brincó de la cama…** "¿Qué tiene que ver Wally con las dichosas clases?"**

Internamente, Ollie se sintió extrañado porque su hijo mostrara tanto interés…_**-Pues lo de las clases fue idea de la tía de Wally, ella dice que su sobrino se ha descarriado mucho y pues piensa que un par de clases de modales y etiqueta no le caerían mal…sobre todo después de la bromita de los inodoros…en fin, el caso es que Barry me llamó hoy y aunque no está de acuerdo con su esposa, pues no le quedó otra que inscribir a Wally en las clases. Por eso me pidió que te preguntara **__(Aunque aclaremos que Barry más bien exigió a Ollie que lo obligara)__** si deseabas unirte al grupo, por supuesto que puedes negarte, pero ya sabes tu amigo Wally estaría solo y según Barry también se sentiría muy triste…así que…¿Qué dices? ¿SI o NO? **_

Mientras escuchó toda la explicación, Roymiraba a su padre con una cara inexpresiva y un ligero temblor en los ojos...no sabía si tirarse a reír o a llorar, después de todo lo que había pasado hoy, amabas cosa serían razonables…de verdad que el destino o la escritora la traía contra él.

… AL DIA SIGIENTE, EN LA CANCHA DEPORTIVAS DEL COLEGIO…..

**-¡**_**¿Y TU LE DIJISTE QUE SI?!...**_Wally gritaba jalándose los pelos, el pobre chico se veía tan frustrado, como si acabaran de decirle que el gobierno prohibió a las mujeres menores de 60 años usar bikinis en la playa.

Roy por su parte estaba de los más relajado, recostado sobre un poste y comiéndose un snack…**Fue lo que tú me pediste ¿no?..**

_**-¡Pero Roy!...tú eres mi amigo!...debiste decir que NO y luego decirle a Oliver que convenciera a mi tío que eso era una mala idea!...**_

Wally hablaba muy rápido y Roy apenas y pudo entender lo de "una mala idea", así que solo se encogió de hombros y siguió comiendo…hasta que Wally le arrebató la bolsita de Snack, la tiró al suelo y comenzó a patearla.

_**-**_**Ehhhh Wally!...**Roy reclamó divertido…**Mira que tu tía tiene razón, te hacen falta clases de buenos modales compañero jajajaja….**

Mientras Roy reía, a Wally le estaba por dar un paro cardiaco prematuro…_** ¡¿Cómo es posible que te estés riendo idiota?!...Esas son clases para niños ricos y quien sabes lo que tendremos que sufrir tú y yo durante ese fin de semana!...si creo que hasta voy a llorar de la depresión!**_

Roy respiró hondo y rodó los ojos,se acercó a Wally y le puso una mano en el hombro…**Primero que nada compañero, no soy un idiota, en dado caso el idiota eres tú…**Falshkid se quedó viendo el rostro feliz de su amigo…y no era una simple pantalla para darle ánimo, Roy realmente parecía feliz!

Wally se calmó, mas por curiosidad que por otra cosa… **¿Qué tienes planeado?...**Preguntó, porque si, era definitivo que en la mente de Roy había una idea…si hasta parecía que de su cabeza saldría humo negro!

Roy volvió a reír pero esta vez a carcajadas y comenzó a caminar…**Vamos a la cafetería que me debes una bolsa de Snack, ahí te contaré lo que dos inocente chicos como tú y yo, podemos hacer en un fin de semana libres de la supervisión de nuestros padres.**

Si la naturaleza estuviera fusionada con el cerebro de Roy, en ese momento todo el cielo se volvería completamente negro porque la maligna sonrisa en el rostro de aquel chico de 14 años, era para que del cielo comenzara a llover granizo y fuego!...solo el destino…o quizá la escritora sepan lo que tienen planeado…pero de cualquier manera, ésa ya será OTRA historia que contar.

**N.A: Yupi!...les cuanto que ya estoy mejor de la gripa y agradezco sus buenos deseos, son ustedes geniales, mejores que los médicos!...Sé que me tarde mucho, pero estoy cerca del fin de mes y mi trabajo es bastante complicado, aún así espero que les haya gustado!...se les quiere y hasta la próxima historia! **


End file.
